Take a Look at Me Now
by Do It Or Die
Summary: Draco Malfoy. The pure blood, the handsome man, the jerk. But is he totally heartless? Has he fallen? And for no less, a muggle? DM/HG. Summary is very misleading.
1. Chapter 1

Draco walked into his new common room

A/N: Hay, everyone. I haven't written in forever. All my other stories are on a different account, but I feel as if I'm a better writer now, and I don't want my old stuff dragging me down, you know? If you want a link to my old account, check out my profile. What should I say about this story? It's one of my billions of ideas that I thought was worth writing down. The summary is misleading, since there's a secret that the story is mostly about. And uhh Jaime is based on a girl at my school, who was just about the opposite attitude as her. Hopefully she'll never read this though. So read, then leave me a review!

Draco walked into his new common room. He couldn't believe he had to share this with Mudblood Granger. He should have figured that she'd make Head Girl, but he honestly never thought about it.

It was a pretty 'common' common room. There was a red couch, with two green chairs on either side. A cedar table was places in the middle. All these features accented the fireplace, with a small roaring flame inside.

Draco was just walking to what he assumed was his room, since it had a plate with 'Head Boy' written on it, when he heard a small crash coming from the other bedroom, a few meters away. Then there was some yelling, sounded like it was coming from two voices, one male and one female.

A loud smacking sound was heard and was followed by the slam of a door. Draco saw Ron Weasley, outside the bedroom, with a large red mark on his cheek.

"What you do, Weasel?" Draco asked with smirk. "Try to get under her skirt?"

Ron's ear went red. "Fuck you, Malfoy." He said. He quickly left through the portrait on the other side of the room.

'Drama between the Golden Trio?' Draco thought. Living with Granger might be better than he thought.

He opened the door to his new bedroom and groaned. Everywhere was green and silver. Green and sliver rugs, green and silver bed sheets, green and silver drapes. Everything was green and silver. Just because he was Slithern, didn't mean green and silver were his favorite colors. Maybe he'd asked Snape if he was allowed to redecorate.

He noticed his trunk was beside his bag. With a wave of his wand, the trunk opened, and all his clothes flew to the wardrobe, which was also green and silver.

All of Draco's other possessions he brought with him to Hogwarts he unpacked himself. When everything was just perfect, he lied down on his new king sized bed, to contemplate his summer.

It was an okay summer. He had had better. He had met a Muggle girl near the beginning, and made a bet with his friend Blaise, that he could get in her pants by the end of the summer. The girl, Jaime, turned out to be a very Christian, and intended to wait until marriage. Unfortunately for her, she had never met the Malfoy charm.

_-Flashback-_

"_C'mon, babe. This is my last night. Give me something to remember you by." Draco said as he tightened his arms around the small girl._

"_I can't." she replied. "I'm waiting until I'm married you know that."_

"_Then let's get married."_

"_What?" A look a surprise ran across Jaime's face._

"_You know I love you, babe. And I know you love me too. So let's do it, let's get married."_

"_But Draco, we're so young."_

_He smirked. "Not now. When we're done with school, and can get a place on our own. It'll be perfect. Just me and you, together, in love. What do you say?"_

_She smiled and leaned close to his face. "That sounds like everything I could ever wish for," she whispered, then pressed her lips against his lightly. Draco tugged the Muggle girl impossibly closer to him. His hands loosened around her waist, and slipped lightly under her shirt, bringing it up a little. Sparks lit where he touched her._

_Jaime gasped and pushed him away. "Draco, no. We can't. We have to wait."_

"_But we're going to get married. What's so wrong about doing it now?"_

"_We have to wait. I'm not going to taint myself like that. God wants me to stay a virgin until marriage."_

"_How do I know we are going to get married though?"_

"_Because I love yo-"_

"_But what if you don't, months from now?" Draco interrupted. "We're not going to see each other until June. I'm going to be at boarding school for ten months. What if you find someone else? It took you two months to fall in love with me. How many will it take you to fall out of love?"_

_Draco gave his best sad, broken hearted face. Jaime looked the floor and sighed. "Fine," she said in a small voice. 'B-but you're a virgin too, right?"_

_He smiled. "Of course I am." He wrapped his arms around her waist again. "I'll get giving myself up to you as much as you're giving yourself up to me."_

_That seemed to calm her a bit. She shyly kissed him. Draco kissed her back harder. He slowly led her to the bed. When her knees hit the edge, he pushed her down…_

…_his kisses were fire on her skin, as they went lower and lower down her stomach. She arched into him. Finally he hit the top of her skirt. He looked up at her. She was staring at him with a strange look in her eye. He could see her lust, her want, but he could also see her sadness. He could see the tears forming in her eyes, but never falling. He could already see her regret._

_She nodded to him, then closed her eyes and let her head fall. He slowly pulled her skirt down her legs, revealing her unsurprisingly unsexy white cotton panties…_

… _She finally let her tears fall as he pounded into her. She probably thought she could get away with blaming them on pain, but he knew better. Still, he continued to thrust into her as hard as he could until he was finished. She let out a cry of pain, which was muffled by the sound of Draco's grunt of release…_

… "_I have to go, babe, I'm sorry. My parents expect me to have one last family dinner before I leave." Draco said, putting on his Muggle pants._

"_I-I understand," Jaime whimpered, pulling on her bra. _

_Draco put his hand on her face and turned it towards him. "I'd love to stay with you, I would. But I can't disappoint my parents."_

_She tried to turn away, but his hand kept her there._

"_I love you, babe. Don't ever forget that."_

_A fresh set f tears formed in her eyes. "I love you too."_

"_I promise we'll get married as soon as I come back. Okay?"_

"_Okay."_

"_See you soon." Draco said, pulling on his jacket. He gave her one last kiss before exiting through her door._

_-End Flashback-_

Draco sighed at the memory. It wasn't a great fuck, but wasn't bad. She had been inexperienced, so did almost nothing. But she was tight and didn't complain about how rough he was.

Of course, many things he said to her were a lie. Draco never loved her. Malfoys didn't love. Love was a foolish emotion. Emotion was a sign of weakness. Malfoys never showed weakness.

Draco wasn't a virgin. He had lost his virginity at an early age. Wizards were immune to any STDs that Muggles could get, so she didn't have to worry about that.

Draco didn't plan to marry her when he got back from Hogwarts. For some reason he never understood, she had this obsession with marriage and abstinence. That was a lie just so she'd give it up. Stupid Muggle with her stupid Muggle ways.

Draco never regretted any of these lies, or taking her virginity. Why should he care about some Muggle? It's not like she was that pretty anyway. She had a red-orangish color that he'd never seen before. She was curvy, unlike the other Muggle girls who all looked like sticks. Her breasts were only about B cup, and she had a fairly firm bottom. Her body reminded him of Granger's.

Granger? He remembered the earlier incident. He'd have to bother her about it tomorrow, since it didn't seem like she'd be coming out of her room tonight. He took off his clothes except his boxers. He lied down, got under the covers, and slept a dreamful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco woke up the next morning with smile on his face and a tent in his pants

A/N: Sorry about the wait, blah blah blah. I'm off for the summer, so I think I'll be updating more. Anyway, here's the second chapter.

Draco woke up the next morning with smile on his face and a tent in his pants. He groaned. Last night all he could dream about was fucking Jaime. He didn't understand it. He had better fucks before, better orgasms, hell, he even had tighter women. But for some reason, Jaime was stuck in his brain.

'Stupid Muggle,' Draco thought as he released his hard cock from his boxers. He wrapped his hand around it and winced. 'That must have been some dream.'

He started pumping his cock, already feeling his shortness of breath. Slowly, at first, then he felt his balls tighten, and he started going faster. Faster. Faster. As fast as he can before he cried out in pleasure, hot sperm spraying on his hands, stomach, and boxers.

He grabbed his wand from the side table with his other hand. He swished it, and the mess disappeared. He sighed. He couldn't believe he just jacked off to a Muggle.

He got up and walked to the bathroom. It was half the size of his bathroom at home, but he couldn't expect more from Hogwarts. He turned it on the water, and stepped in. During his washings, he couldn't help but think about Jaime.

Why was she parading around in his mind? She was just a Muggle, no more than a lay. Then why could she not leave his thoughts.

Draco remembered his dream. Jaime had looked just the same as she had the other night. There had been in the same place, her bedroom. Yet something was different.

She had been on top. Not for long, but still. She was on top of him, slowly sliding up and down his prick. Her petite breasts being massaged in his hands. Draco shivered at the thought. He felt a twitch down below. He quickly changed his thoughts to what they would be serving for breakfast.

A while later, he stepped out of the shower and put a towel around his waist. He grabbed his wand and did a few morning spells, such as drying himself, styling his hair, brushing his teeth, etc.

Draco looked at himself in the mirror. Everyone could admit, Draco Malfoy was very good looking. He had pale and flawless skin. But also looked very fragile, like an antique. He had blonde, almost white hair, which was incredible soft. He had toned muscles, from Quiditch.

But the best part about him was his breathtaking, icy silver eyes. One look could turn you into butter. One stare could leave you shivering from head to toe. One glare could leave you shaking in your high tops.

He stood there admiring his good looks for quite some time, when the door to the bathroom flew open, and ran in a small, bushy haired girl. She ran passed Draco, and kneeled down in front of the toilet, instantly throwing up whatever her stomach could hold, into the bowl.

Draco was disgusted. How dare she just barge in her, and then make a mess of the bathroom? He realized that they did have to share the bathroom, but that doesn't mean she couldn't have waited. Typical behavior from a Muggleborn.

"Listen, Mudblood, could you take it somewhere else? I'm trying to get ready here, and your bile is stinking up the whole room." He said over her wretching noises.

After the girl finally stopped, she replied, sarcastically. "Believe me, Malfoy, the last thing I want is to disturb that very delicate nose of yours. But vomit isn't something you can control."

Malfoy finally noticed her then. She was wearing a tank top, and boy shorts, both very clad. He could even see the outline of her nipples through her shirt. He couldn't help but feel another twitch in his groin.

Granger noticed him staring. "You pervert," she said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Draco gave her another disgusted look at this.

Hermione stood up and walked over to the sink. She turned on the tap and cupped some water in her hand. She quickly drank the cool liquid from her hand. She received yet another disgusted look from the Slitherin.

'She drinks water like the animal she is,' thought Draco.

"So the mud in your blood finally get to you?" He smirked.

Hermione gave him an annoyed look. "Why do you care?" She asked, leaning on the edge of the sink.

"I don't."

"Then don't ask." She said, storming out the bathroom. Draco watched her stomp out into her own bedroom and slamming the door.

"What's her problem?" he said to mirror self.

He decided to forget it and get ready for the day. He put on his school uniform and robes, and headed for the Great Hall for some delicious, elf made breakfast.

Draco walked into the Great Hall with a large smirk on his face. It was time for his payback. He sat down at his usual place at the Slytherin table.

Blaise looked up from his meal. "Hey mate. So how was your summer?" Blaise said, with a suggestive tone in his voice.

"You owe me 50 gallons." was Draco's reply, he smirk growing larger at Blaise's look of surprise.

"What?" asked Blaise.

Draco leaned over the table. "I fucked that little muggle's world, and now you need to pay up."

Blaise didn't move from his expression of surprise.

"I got the panties to prove it" Draco pulled out the white cotton bikini bottom and spun it around his finger.

"Ew Draco, that's disgusting." Pansy said from Draco's left, who had been listening to the entire conversation. "I don't care who you sleep with, but don't want some kind of muggle crabs all over my breakfast."

"Not that there's much to eat," Blaise pointed out. Pansy's plate was nearly empty and had never been full in the first place.

"Shut up, Blaise" replied Pansy, while she continued to push her food around her plate.

Blaise just shook his head, and dove into his robe pockets to pull out the bet money he owed.

"There you go," he said, dumping it all in Draco's hand. "50 gallons. Hope you're happy."

"I am. I'm 50 gallons richer, not to mention, _your _50 gallons richer." Blaise rolled his eyes "And, as a bonus, I got laid in the process. And she wasn't that bad of a shag either. In a virginal kind of way."

Blaise shook his head. "You surprise me more every day, mate. Liking sex with a muggle? What has gotten into you?"

"What does it matter that she was a muggle? All pussies are the same, whether they're muggle or wizard."

"Just like all wizards are the same, whether they're pureblood or Mudblood?"

Blaise stared at him, with unbelief and questioning. Draco looked around. Many others around were listening in to their conversation and staring at him. Draco could feel the pressure of the Pureblood cultures pushing down on him. If he was going to change things, now was the time. The start of a new year. Right before the war. At this time, he had the power to manipulate everyone in the Slytherin house to make them believe what he believed. Most were uncertain about the ways of Voldemort, but were going with it because it was what their parents believed. Or what they were being influenced into at school.

He was the right person to make change. Too bad he was too cowardly to do it.

"What are you going on about Blaise? Of course that's not the case. Purebloods are much higher on the scale than Mudbloods. Mudbloods are scum. Muggles are scum. I was only commenting on the fact that the particular scum I was fucking was tight."

"Okay, that's it, I've lost my appetite." Said Pansy, standing up from the table.

"Not that you had one in the first place," muttered Blaise, but loud enough for her to hear.

Pansy glared at him, then motioned her friends to follow her out of the Great Hall. Blaise and everyone who was watching returned to their meals. Yes, it seems as though Draco pulled it off. Everything was right in the Syltherin world again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's chapter 3 of Take a Look at Me Now! In this one, we find out the 'secret' that Draco has been oblivious too. Hopefully you guys haven't been. Now stop reading what I have to say, and read the story!

Draco was sitting in the middle of class, daydreaming. It was third class of the day, Charms. But it was also first day back to school, which was really a pointless day. All they did was talk about what they were going to learn that year, talk about what was going to be on their NEWTs, blah blah blah. Draco had heard it all before, so he wasted his time inside his head.

And his thoughts kept going back to that little, redheaded, virgin of a muggle. During the past two classes he had decided that maybe he had felt guilty about what happened. Draco had no intentions of ever seeing this woman again. No intentions of marrying her and becoming her husband. He had promptly, and most likely, ruined her life. For a few years, anyways. How could he really just walk away from that without a small stab of guilt?

He would never say this out loud, of course. And ruin his reputation like that? Please. Draco Malfoy was a much smoother guy than that.

While staring off in space, Draco turned his head a notice a small argument going on at the other side of the room. He had this class with the Gryffindors, so it must've been two of them. He sat up a little taller so he could see their faces. That's when he noticed, it was two of the Golden Trio; Potty and Weasel.

He hadn't seen those two argue since the days of the Twiwizard tournament. This was going to be good.

With a flick of his wand, Draco used a spell to tune up his ears to quieter sounds. He had learned the spell many summers ago so he could hear his parents talking when they thought they were alone. Now he wished he never listened in to those conversations.

"…no idea… talking about."

Dammit. There were too many people in the room having making noise and talking, he could on hear a few words. He tried to listen harder.

"… wasn't me… that whore…not mine…" he heard Weasley say.

Whore? Who was the whore? Certainly not… Granger? She was the Gryffindor's Virgin Princess. Then again, this morning, she was looking pretty fine. For Mudblood, that is. Maybe she 'grew up' a bit this summer, if you know what I mean.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard Harry say, "… be a man, take responsibility… in her time of need…"

Weasley countered with, "…slut's kid isn't mine, Harry…"

No fucking way. The Virgin Princess was pregnant. And non other than the Purebum himself was the father. Well, maybe not if what Weasel was saying was true. That Granger was indeed, a whore, and that the father could've been any one of the men she had fucked. That didn't seem like Granger though. She seemed like a girl who would wait for love to give herself up. Kind of like Jaime.

There she was again. It seemed like no matter what he did, where he was, she was always there. Though, confronting Granger about her whole 'preggo eggo' thing should get his mind off the muggle for a while.

* * *

Draco smirked as he walked towards the Head's common room after dinner. It all added up. The Mudblood-Weasel argument last night, the vomiting this morning; now it made sense. He couldn't wait to see her face when she found out he knew.

Draco walked up to the portrait of Gordic Gryffindor and Slaazar Slytherin. Apparently, the portrait changed every year to houses of the two heads. It was supposed to support house unity or something. He didn't seem how having them in the same portrait helped. The two founders fought most of the time anyway.

"Move over, you're on my side of the portrait," demanded Slaazar.

"No I am not. We are both taking up equal halves of the portrait," stated Gordic.

"You're just trying to take up more of the portrait so you look more important. I'm not falling for that one-"

"_Iunctum,_" Draco interrupted.

The portrait swung open, the founders not even stopping their argument to glance at who was entering. Draco stepped into his common room and headed for the Head Girl's room.

_Iunctum_ was a Latin word, meaning 'to unite' or 'to join.' Another of Dumbledore's unity plots. Draco had looked up the word, and found it could also mean 'to mate.' Maybe the old bat had a sense of humor after all.

He had arrived at the Head Girl's door, and was about to knock when he stopped himself. Since when did he respect a Mudblood's privacy? So he grabbed the knob, turned it, and flung the door open.

"Oh Granger, I think we need to have a little talk."

He looked over at her, to see she was sitting of the edge of her bed, head in her hands, crying.

Draco froze. He didn't expect Granger to cry. Well, maybe after he bothered her about the baby thing enough. But those would be tears of anger. Not sadness, like these were.

He felt something squirm in his gut. Was this, sympathy? For Granger? But why? He didn't even know why she was crying. For all he knew, she deserved it. Then again, did anyone deserve to look as sad as she did now?

Granger looked up at him. Her face was red. Her eyes were puffy. Her cheeks were stained with tears. Had he ever seen her look so pathetic?

"Malfoy, what the bloody hell do you want?" she asked, her voice hoarse from crying.

He almost mentioned her cursing, but decided against it. "Granger…"

"Look, if you're here just to stammer at me, get out. Not in the mood to deal with your bullying right now, as you can tell," she said, gesturing to her face.

How brave of her, not to try to hide her emotions, or make excuses. She was willing to let her enemy see her in her state of weakness. She must be very courageous. Or not think of him as much of a threat.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Wait, what? Did he just ask the Mudblood what was wrong? What the hell was wrong with _him_? Did he want to lose his reputation? Did he want his parents to disown him? Did he want to lose his status as a powerful purebloo-

"Do you care?" asked Granger. She was replaying what happened that morning in the bathroom.

Did he care? Not really. Maybe if he pretended he did, he could get more information about this situation. Then, he could 'accidentally' tell Pansy about it, the biggest gossip in all of Hogwarts history. The whole castle would now about it in no time.

"Maybe," he replied. He didn't want to seem too squishy to the muggleborn yet. He needed to take his time.

"I'm not here to play games, Malfoy," she said. "Even if you _did _care, why would I tell you?

"Cause I already know." Shit, he probably shouldn't have let that information leak out yet.

"Yeah, I figured. Not that hard to figure out. Seeing how fat I'm getting."

Draco looked at her body. She was wearing her school uniform, minus her robe. Even through her oversized clothes, you could see she was not at all, in any way, fat.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Granger? Don't become one of those women. You're better than that." Whoa, where did that come from? At least it'd help him get on her good side.

Granger look at him, annoyed. "Shut up," she said. "Now get out of my room. I'm going to bed."

Malfoy obeyed her wishes and left her room, only to return to his own. He changed into pajamas, brushed his teeth, and did whatever else he needed to do before going to bed. All the time he thought about the strange conversation he just had.

Did he, Draco Malfoy, just _compliment,_ Hermione Granger? The world must be going to the _Blast-Ended_Skrewts.


End file.
